Crave You
by Miss. Miyazawa
Summary: "You know what I've always wanted to do…?" MC asked lightly as she dragged a long-nailed finger over the hood of his midnight-black Zorvette. She flashed him a wicked grin. "It's a little... naughty."


Just something silly about MC and Seven, set in Seven's route. No spoilers. Read at your own risk. Written while half sleepy, kinda sick, and completely mad. Mystic Messenger is taking over my life lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger. All characters and plot belong to Cheritz.

* * *

"No way! Absolutely not! Zero! BZZTT!"

The brunette woman with the long bangs falling in front of her face crossed her arms, a pout sliced into her full lips. But it would do no good. As far as the eccentric red-haired hacker was concerned, her suggestion was pure blasphemy.

"Quit being a baby and just do it with me," she fired back. If Seven could see her eyes (which he always curiously couldn't; despite his hacking abilities, he couldn't manage to find a single picture with her eyes showing), he knew they would be full of fire and brimstone, but this was one subject he just wouldn't entertain.

Under any circumstances.

"God Seven will not give into your feminine charms!" the bespectacled male bellowed at the top of his lungs. Mary Vanderwood the Third surely could hear his pleas—er, manly requests, shouted in a very masculine growl! Yeah, that's right! But he wasn't too concerned about the shady maid's whereabouts at the moment.

Seven winced. His eardrums were ringing. His shouting voice bounced off the walls of the cavernous garage which housed his babies.

His precious babes.

At the moment, the hood of his favorite (and only) BMUU, a new addition to the babes family, gleamed under the fluorescent lights.

It was cherry red, the same color as his hair, and it had a sexy little purr when he started the engine, and…

And what she wanted… to do on the hood of that car, his darling babe…

"No! No! No!" Seven cried. He made an X with his arms defensively, horror etched in his features.

MC's frown deepened in silent rebuttal. She looked offended even though his reasoning behind the dissent was more than logical for once. (But how could he be sure of how she looked when he couldn't even see her eyes properly? So many questions!) She placed her hands firmly on her hips this time, ready for a showdown that he knew she felt certain she would win.

But he had enough. Enough! She wasn't going to wear him down this time, especially not for something so dirty, so... sinful.

"I don't know why you're so against it," she said plainly, as if explaining to a child. "I just want to—!"

Seven slammed his hands over his ears, "la-la-la"ing over her words. "I can't hear you, I can't hear you, lalalalalala~~," he trilled. It wasn't any use. Despite his tactics, she was stubbornly trying to prove her case.

It started off as a joke at first. The first time MC came over to his house, he just had to show her his precious baby cars. They were his proudest accomplishment after all.

He even waxed them every day with cloth diapers (the gentle fabric was a perfect duster for anything delicate), just so that they would feel loved. He wanted them to feel his paternal care and affection.

MC's eyes roamed over the cars' bodies ravenously. He took her roving gaze and appreciative nods as simple curiosity about his life. He found it quite cute that she seemed almost as enraptured with his babes as he was.

"You know what I've always wanted to do…?" MC asked lightly as she dragged a long-nailed finger over the hood of his midnight-black Zorvette. She flashed him a wicked grin. "It's a little... naughty," she confessed in a whisper.

"Ah-Ah-Ah! Careful, my little love muffin!" he shrieked, struggling to keep the alarm from his voice as he seized her wrist and smiled widely. Only the smile didn't come off as breezy as he'd hoped because his eye started seizing uncontrollably as a nervous vein simmered on his forehead.

"Oh… Sorry…," MC replied off-handedly as she looked (looked?) into his eyes (at least he guessed, since her chin was slightly raised in his direction).

Then the smile deepened on her face, a dimple popping up into her left cheek.

Seven was feeling quite cannibalistic at the moment. He wanted to feast on her face, if only to taste that adorable dimple. That was how cute she was.

But what she said next wasn't so cute as much as it was, well, just a little too naughty for him to handle.

Her confession made the blood flush all throughout his face, but he joked it off in his classic Seven way.

He thought it was just a part of her quirky charm. Their sense of humor was so similar, so she had to be joking.

Until she started dropping hints.

Well, maybe not hints. Hints implied that she blew coy suggestions into his ear, but the result was the direct opposite.

She would say things like,

"I want to do it with you."

"You should give it to me, Seven."

"Why are you being a baby? Pssh. Even Yoosung would take me up on this offer."

But now she was taking it too far. He had to nip it in the bud now, before he seriously started giving in.

Seven clutched at the large silver cross that was dangling from his neck. It had been so long since he'd prayed, but he found that the Hail Mary that he'd recited countless times through his childhood was slipping easily off his tongue. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief between his prayers. At least he wasn't totally damned.

"Can't you just picture it?" she asked with an impish grin. Seven groaned. She was too much.

And now she was really too much. MC's hips swayed as she glided up to him with all of the charm and sexiness of a siren. Her delicate butterfly hands fluttered to his chest. She started stroking his gleaming silver chain. His heart started racing. She was close. Too close. The spiced scent of her perfume tickled his nostrils.

He barely realized he was actually drooling (drooling!) until he felt the wetness on his chin. It made him scamper away from her touch so that he could mop up the spit with the sleeve of his hoodie. He felt himself flush with embarrassment.

In that short moment, he entertained her daring suggestion in his head. Vivid images of them together flashed through his mind… Panting heavily, moaning, sweating… He shook his head vigorously, trying to make those images fade. It was no use. The visions flickered before his eyes like a movie.

MC seemed to guess what was on his mind. "Don't be shy, babe," she purred. She bit her lip as if in silent anticipation.

Oh, no. Not the "babe" thing… She hit a nerve with him and she knew it. He could barely resist her when she started throwing cutesy pet names at him. It was an Achilles' heel for sure.

"B…but…," he moaned in a strangled voice. The rest of that sentence was snapped in half by the large gulp making its way down his throat.

It was too bad they couldn't communicate via telepathy because she was making it really hard to speak right now.

 _Get a grip, Seven!_ he chided himself as he struggled to resist temptation. _You have your precious babes to think about._

"I don't want my babes… I don't want my precious babies to see such an act!" he cried out in defense. "Yeah, that's right!" he exclaimed with a goofy grin. He hoped he was coming off as playful and cool, and not as the pathetic, sobbing mess that he had just shown her moments before. With an index finger raised, he continued, "I can't let them see us." He made a show of looking over at his gleaming, freshly waxed baby cars before turning to MC again. Eyes wide, he stage-whispered, "What if they get jealous?"

MC cocked her head to one side. Her chocolate-brown hair fell over her shoulder. "Jealous?" she repeated dubiously.

"Ahhhhh, ahahahahaha," he laughed, waving his hand erratically as he sweatdropped profusely. "Um, did I say jealous? I mean, what if they have nightmares? Yeah, that's it! Ahahahahaha!"

"But cars don't get nightmares…," she said slowly and carefully as if Seven had completely lost it. Which he had, in her defense.

"How do you know that?!"

"Um… Because cars don't have feelings, Seven…"

"Shh! Don't let them—!" Seven darted an alarmed glance back at his luxurious sports cars. Their majestic headlights seemed to glower at him under the accusing lights. He whipped his head back around to face her, shhing her furiously. "What if they hear you?" he hissed.

"Don't be ridiculous." Switching gears, she continued, "If you're that concerned about… them seeing, I have a great idea." MC swooped in closer. Their personal space was practically nonexistent. "Let's go to Moonlight Peak. It's dark and quiet. Nobody will see us….," she trailed off softly as she brushed her fingertips over his arm.

"M…Moonlight Peak? But that's—!" His throat closed over his words, making them come out as strangled as a wounded cat's howl.

"Any more objections?" she teased playfully as she poked his bicep.

"W-Well…," he stammered. The hacker's eyes darted everywhere to avoid her impish grin. She was making him melt. "I don't want to get scratches on my beautiful baby boo car," he insisted in a huff. "Even if my other babes can't see, there's no way I want anything messing up the paint job."

"We can bring a blanket. No worries about scratches then. And?"

"A—And… And…" Seven felt flustered in the face of her nonchalant tone. He wiped the sweat from his brow. He was practically roasting in the garage, with his body heat and hers mingling together so suggestively.

"Well, it'll just get so… so messy!" He paused to shudder in horror. "I don't want to get any… you know… all over the car. Even if there's a blanket, there's no guarantee…" His voice trailed off. He hoped she would take the hint and back off. There were only so many arguments he could make to hold her lust at bay.

And his lust too, if he could be completely honest.

Even though he couldn't see it clearly, he knew she was raising her eyebrow at him. "Ever heard of napkins?" she challenged with a wicked grin.

 _God, save me,_ he prayed fervently as she pressed up against him. Every soft curve of her body was melting into his rigid form and dammit if she didn't just love the effect she had on him. A slow, coaxing smile spread over her face. She held him captive in her charms.

Seven backed up, but she just kept going. Before he knew it, she cornered him into the hard body of his cherry-red BMUU.

"Oh, but babe," she sweet-talked him as she curled her arms around his neck. "I just want it so bad…"

* * *

The velvety night enveloped the two lovers. A brush of a breeze combed past them. It made him shiver, but in the same instant, her warmth flowed into his side.

Holding her close made his heart thrust into overdrive, but he squeezed her body closer to him. _We're like lost travelers clinging to each other for warmth. For survival,_ he rationalized to himself.

Putting it in… It would be a sweet, sweet sensation. Just seeing the desire, lust, and pleasure mix themselves over her features made him want to do it again and again.

"Mmmm," she moaned, lips parted as she arched into him. In the moonlight, she was just too perfect.

He came closer, closer…

"Give it to me, Seven. Don't stop," she panted.

But he felt a little wicked. He stopped inches away from her panting body.

"Beg for it," he teased in a low voice, eyelids drooping over his hazy eyes.

"Beg for it?! I've been begging this whole time!"

He chuckled, a low rumbling in his throat. "You need to repent, you wicked girl," he laughed.

MC wasn't having it. She pouted childishly. "I want it inside me," she said bluntly. It made him blush.

"Say the magic word."

"Dammit, Seven! Arghhh! It's gonna get cold!"

"I don't think, 'Dammit, Seven' is the magic word, do you?"

"Oh, give me that!"

She yanked the fried chicken drumstick out of his hand and took a savage, hungry bite. He had been waving it under her nose for the past twenty minutes, so she was justified in her frustration.

Smiling, he looked around at his surroundings. A bucket of VFC Fried Chicken rested on the blanket that was draped over the hood of his BMUU. The stars and moon were the only witnesses to their sinful gluttony.

Grease from the triple-fried poultry glistened on MC's lips as she shoveled the sodium-laced crunchy goodness into her mouth. Huge crumbs of chicken skin collected onto her chin and cheeks.

Her lust for fried chicken was strong indeed. She was insatiable. The sight made a low chuckle collect in his throat.

Feeling self-conscious, MC reddened. "W—What are you looking at? N—Never seen a hungry girl before?" she stammered.

"You're just so cute," he grinned, reaching across her lap to grab a thigh from the VFC bucket. Seven took a hearty bite of meat, but not without issuing a satisfied groan. He cleaned the chicken down to the bone. It had been a while since he tasted fried chicken and he was going to enjoy every juicy bite.

Seven noticed that her skin was dotted with sweat. He felt the wetness of his own perspiration. Eating spicy fried chicken and drinking always got him all hot and bothered.

MC picked up a bottle of melon soju. She poured some of the rice wine into Seven's offered glass before serving herself some. She raised her shot glass to her lips, making sure to turn away before drinking. The incoming liquor hit her system immediately, as evidenced by her raspberry flush. She turned to Seven with a smirk.

"I don't know what took you so long," she teased. "You know how long I wanted us to eat fried chicken and soju under the stars like this?" MC paused to lick her fingers.

"I didn't have any problem with that. But did it have to be on top of my babe car?" he whined as he shifted his bottom to look down. He couldn't see the hood, but he made sure to layer as many blankets as possible on top of his Gisele (a fine name for a mighty fine car) to protect her from any damage, like fried chicken grease or spilled soju.

"I knew you'd make a mess," he half-jokingly pouted as he watched MC scatter more chicken crumbs over the blankets. He felt a pang of guilt. _I'm gonna get you so wet. Then I'm gonna wash your beautiful body and I'm gonna wax you all night, I promise,_ he vowed to his sports car mistress as he rubbed her voluptuous cherry body over the blankets.

"Wait for me, Gisele darling," he whispered down to where he guessed her face would be.

"What?" MC questioned around bites of chicken breast.

"Ah—! Oh—! Nothing, nothing at all!" Seven lied emphatically.

MC sighed, turning to face the nighttime scenery. "Look at us. Eating fried chicken and drinking soju under the moon," she murmured. He could hear the smile in her reply.

Seven faced the same direction. He had to admit, it was a beautiful sight. Their view perched atop the rocky cliff gave them picturesque hills cloaked in midnight mystery. The stars studded the satin sky, one of the only sources of light.

"Yeah," he sighed in satisfaction. He leaned back with a lopsided grin. "Some love stories just write themselves."

 _End_

* * *

Uhm... Of course they were eating spicy fried chicken and drinking soju under the stars. What did YOU think they were doing. Heh. Perverts. xD


End file.
